The present technology involving the testing of beam-lead devices deals with the "push-off" testing of the entire bonding of the multiplicity of leads at one time. This technology involves the use of a special substrate arranged such that a hole is directly under the bonded beam-lead device in order to allow the "push-off" test to be accomplished. When the bonded beam lead device is desired to be tested with the prior art method, the force required to separate the bonded beam leads of the device from the conductor pattern is recorded and the recorded force is then divided by the number of beam-leads of the bonded beam leaded device to determine the calculated bond strength of each beam-lead. As can be seen, this method is not very accurate since it is no more accurate than the average force required to separate each individual lead. Since all the beam-leads are separated by a single force, there is no way to accurately determine the actual bond strength of each beam lead to its respective conductor.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for testing the bond strength of each individual beam lead to its respective conductor.
Another object of this invention is to test the tensile strength of each individual lead.
Still another object of this invention is to determine if sufficient bond strength of an individual lead to its conductor has been attained.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of testing an individual lead in a more accurate manner than previously done and thereby result in a method that leaves no errors in assumptions.
Other objects of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.